Felicidad
by malfoy19dani
Summary: Draco le insiste a Hermione hasta que logra lo que quiere. "El señorito así lo quería y claro cómo no, lo consiguió."


-¿Acaso estás loco?-Pregunto Hermione con voz graciosa. Se encontraba en el parque que se ubicaba en la esquina de su muggle apartamento.

-Dame un beso-Exigió Draco, su prometido, exasperado por la necedad de su novia-Vamos Hermione no seas así, no estoy loco, esto no tiene nada malo, solo serán unos días antes de lo previsto, de todas formas ya tienes todo listo ¿no? ¡Como siempre!-Se acerco un poco acariciándole la mejilla a lo que ella sonrió amorosamente.

-Pero Draco-Replicó la castaña haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos-No creo estar preparada para adelantarlo, ya me había mentalizado para que sucediera dentro de un mes-Dicho esto coloco sus brazos en el cuello del ojigris, parpadeando lentamente.

Ante esto Draco no lo pudo resistir y la beso. Al principio solo fue un roce de labios, tierno, lento y lleno de amor. Lentamente rozo con su lengua el labio inferior de su novia a lo que ella reaccionó mecánicamente entreabriendo sus labios. El cálido y fresco aliento de Draco ingreso a su boca, mezclándose con el suyo propio. Moviendo sus lenguas, estas entraron en contacto enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, siempre era lo mismo, esas grandiosas sensaciones que los obligaban a hacer el beso más profundo, más sensual. Sonriendo dentro del beso el rubio fue separándose lentamente de Hermione. Con los ojos brillantes, se limpio con su lengua los restos de saliva que quedaron en sus labios.

-Te amo-dijo acariciándole la cadera a Hermione-Por favor, adelantemos la boda nena, ya quiero que seas mía para siempre…

-Pero si ya soy tuya Draco-Lo interrumpió ella-desde siempre he sido tuya, y siempre lo seré-Se acerco a él para recargar la barbilla en el pecho del blondo y verlo directo a los ojos, esos ojos grises como la plata que la volvían loca, que la miraban con ternura, con pasión y con mucho amor.

-Vamos Hermione-Insistió pegándola más a él-Adelantémosla, ya sabes la luna de miel, estoy ansioso por que llegue ese momento-Digo con los ojos mas brillosos que antes y una clara sonrisa picara que logro que la castaña se sonrojara ligeramente.

Y es que a pesar de que habían llegado algo lejos en la intimidad, su amor aun no se había consumado, ambos querían llegar vírgenes hasta el matrimonio, Draco porque es una tradición establecida desde antes del nacimiento de su tatarabuelo y Hermione, porque es lo que toda chica quiere, que ese momento sea especial y perfecto. Ambos están listos desde hace mucho, pero querían consumar el matrimonio como Dios manda, el día de su noche de bodas.

Vieron que se acercaba el atardecer, con sus tonos naranjas y el sol escondiéndose, para dar paso a la oscuridad y a la luna. Entrelazando sus dedos Hermione tiro levemente de él para empezar a caminar, despacio, sin prisa. Viendo a los niños correr hacia sus padres, para regresar a casa.

Abrazándola por la cintura, Draco la acerco más a él, beso su alborotado cabello y juntos avanzaron. Hablando de cosas triviales llegaron a su acogedor apartamento, ubicado en el mundo muggle para disgusto de Draco, pero ya se había acostumbrado, y como le dijo a Hermione el día que se instalaban

"_Mientras este contigo mi amor, no importa donde sea, tu eres todo lo que necesito para vivir"_ y Hermione sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrosadas se acerco a él para darle un tierno beso. _"Te amo"_ susurraron al unísono, para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

Se soltaron para que Hermione pudiera abrir la elegante puerta. Una vez dentro Hermione abrazo a Draco por la espalda y le susurro quedamente un "De acuerdo" para luego apretar fuertemente su abrazo. El chico se volvió a verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio?-Le pregunto sumamente feliz y cuando ella simplemente asintió, la tomo por la cintura y la alzo para dar vueltas con ella en el aire, soltando una carcajada que Hermione acompaño. Estaban felices.

-Bájame Draco, definitivamente estás loco-Le dijo Hermione riendo como a Draco le gusta.

-No mi amor, estoy muy feliz-Siguió dando vueltas con ella, después de unos segundos de detuvo pero no la bajo. La beso suavemente, primero en la frente, las mejillas, la nariz y finalmente rozo sus labios, un simple roce-Te amo susurro-Te amo-Repitió mas fuerte-TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER-Grito esta vez para empezar a dar vueltas de nuevo. Hermione solo se agarro con fuerza, de los hombros de su prometido.

Ooo..Una semana después..ooO

Corría histérica de un lado para otro, con su madre detrás, con el velo y el ramillete de flores. Ya tenía el vestido puesto, el maquillaje a medio hacer y el peinado medio desecho.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?-Grito con voz chillona a causa del nerviosismo.

-Tranquila Hermione, debe de estar por llegar-La tranquilizo Jane, su madre.

El timbre de la casa sonó, con pasos rápidos la muchacha se fue a abrir.

-Ginny ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Pregunto y sin darle tiempo para hablar siguió-Vamos camina. Mira este pelo ¡Que desastre por Merlin!-Unas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos-Yo sabía que adelantar la boda no era buena idea-Replico caminando hacia la sala-¡Pero no!-Exclamo-El señorito así lo quería y claro cómo no, lo consiguió.

-Calma Hermione, aun hay tiempo-Le dijo su pelirroja amiga.

Una vez en la espaciosa sala, la sentaron en una silla alta con un espejo en frente. Y seguidamente Ginny se puso manos a la obra con el maquillaje y peinado de la castaña.

Una hora después se encaminaban a la Iglesia. Draco había asignado un limosina blanca para ella, su madre y sus amigas, Ginny, Luna y Claire, una amiga de la infancia.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, los nervios de la ojimiel estaban al tope. Bajaron lentamente, primero las tres damas, luego la madre y finalmente la hermosa novia.

La música empezó a sonar y las damas encabezaron el desfile. Luego de unos minutos, entro Hermione. Se veía preciosa, el vestido de seda blanca, con una extensa cola. Su vestido de tirantes gruesos, con pequeños diamantes adornando la parte delantera, el velo en su cabeza.

Levanto la vista y lo vio, tan guapo que cortaba la respiración, con su esmoquin negro, la pajarita, zapatos negros lustrosos. "Excesivamente guapo", pensó la chica.

Caminando lentamente llego hasta él, quien le extendió el brazo.

-Estas hermosa mi amor-Le susurro quedamente, besando gentilmente su mano derecha.

-Tú no te quedas atrás-Secundo ella picara.

Y la ceremonia empezó, se dijeron los votos, intercambiaron los anillos, juraron amarse hasta la que la muerte los separe, hasta que finalmente y para felicidad de Draco, el padre dijo lo que esperaba desde hace mucho.

-Puede besar a su esposa Señor Malfoy.

_Mi esposa, mi esposa_, repitió. "Qué bien se oye" pensó, para seguidamente levantar el velo y así poder besar a la Señora Malfoy. Y tomados de la mano, salieron de la Iglesia, donde recibieron una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas combinadas con granos de arroz. Un futuro se avecinaba, un futuro lleno de amor y por supuesto de mucha felicidad.

N/A:

Hola a todos:

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Agradecería sus reviews. Es mi primer one-shot así que acepto sus sugerencias.

Besos.


End file.
